


(I just died) In your arms tonight

by will_p



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumore di vetri rotti, un tonfo, un urlo, e Foggy sta correndo senza neanche ricordarsi di essersi alzato in piedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I just died) In your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt "Matt/Foggy + _stop_ " di [questo prompt meme](http://pinacotheque.tumblr.com/post/149361476832/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-prompt) su tumblr.
> 
> Titolo @ _(I Just) Died In Your Arms_ \- Cutting Crew. Ho solo spostato a cazzo le parentesi di un titolo di per sé ridicolo? Sì.

Rumore di vetri rotti, un tonfo, un urlo, e Foggy sta correndo senza neanche ricordarsi di essersi alzato in piedi.   
  
Gli sembra che passi appena un secondo prima di ritrovarsi in salotto, ma quando poi vede la figura rannicchiata sul pavimento è come se il tempo si bloccasse. Non riesce a muoversi, non riesce a parlare, non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal corpo scosso dagli spasmi e a ripetersi _no no no_ , anche se chi altri piomberebbe nel suo salotto nel cuore della notte, chi altri va in giro con quelle corna ridicole in testa?   
  
“Foggy,” sente, un filo di voce come se arrivasse da lontano, e in un istante è in ginocchio tra i vetri e Matt gli artiglia le braccia come un animale terrorizzato.   
  
“Matt, no, Matty -”   
  
Gli tocca il petto e le sue mani incontrano solo viscido e caldo, e quando le scosta stanno tremando e sono _rosse_ , le sue mani sono rosse e il petto di Matt è rosso e il pavimento è rosso e Foggy non riesce a respirare.   
  
“Foggy,” dice Matt, con urgenza, lo scuote e poi inizia a tossire sangue e Foggy gli tocca il viso, tenta di stringerlo, tenta di togliergli la maschera, ma non riesce a smettere di tremare e le sue dita scivolano nel sangue e Matt sta morendo sul fottuto pavimento del suo salotto e non c’è tempo per fare niente e -   
  
“FOGGY!”   
  
Gli strappano il terreno da sotto i piedi, e Foggy apre gli occhi.   
  
C’è _Matt_ , sopra di lui, pallido e terrorizzato, ma non c’è sangue in giro, non c’è vetro, c’è solo un materasso sotto la sua schiena e Matt, con i capelli sconvolti e una delle sue vecchie t-shirt, che gli stringe le spalle troppo forte.   
  
“ _Matt_ ,” dice, un suono spezzato che gli graffia la gola, e Matt risponde qualcosa ma non lo sente sotto il rumore sordo del proprio cuore impazzito che gli riempie le orecchie. Cerca di chiamarlo ancora, chiedergli come sta, ma non riesce a prendere fiato e non riesce a muoversi, e quando Matt lo solleva a sedere di peso e lo stritola in un abbraccio è così sollevato che potrebbe piangere.   
  
...oh, ma ha già le guance bagnate.   
  
Si aggrappa alla schiena di Matt, nasconde il viso nel collo della sua maglia e respira a fondo, e insieme al suo profumo sembra ritrovare poco a poco anche una parvenza di calma. Smette di tremare, smette di avere impresso a fuoco negli occhi il colore del sangue, e quando il suo cuore si calma abbastanza da lasciargli sentire anche altro si rende conto che Matt sta mormorando piano _va tutto bene, Fog, sei al sicuro_ contro la sua tempia.   
  
Gli viene quasi da ridere. Come se potesse ridursi in questo stato perché ha paura per se stesso.   
  
“Non lo so, Matt, mi stai un po’ schiacciando,” tenta di scherzare, ma è troppo stanco per metterci il cuore e Matt non fa altro che stringerlo più forte, baciandogli piano prima i capelli e poi la fronte.   
  
“Era solo un incubo.”   
  
Questa volta gli sfugge davvero una risatina, tremula e isterica, perché anche nella pace del loro letto la sensazione del sangue tra le dita è così reale, così _conosciuta_ , che una parte di lui non riesce a non aggiungere _per ora_.   
  
Un’altra parte di lui è così sollevata di essere tra le braccia forti di Matt che vorrebbe piangere di nuovo.   
  
Alla fine, con riluttanza, si stacca. Non tanto da sciogliere l’abbraccio, solo quanto basta per asciugarsi gli occhi e potersi guardare intorno, riconoscere i vestiti nell’armadio socchiuso, il copriletto quasi caduto a terra, la pila di dossier sul comodino tenuta ferma da una tazza di tè ancora mezza piena.   
  
Niente vetri, niente sangue.   
  
Solo un incubo.   
  
Matt, intanto, si è fatto silenzioso. Continua a massaggiargli la schiena, sfiorargli il collo, piccoli tocchi che sembrano più per rassicurare se stesso che Foggy, ma quando Foggy alza gli occhi a guardarlo la sua espressione si è fatta chiusa, labbra strette e sopracciglia corrucciate.   
  
“Mi dispiace,” mormora, quando Foggy fa un verso interrogativo.   
  
“Oh no, ti prego -”   
  
“No, _mi dispiace_ , è colpa mia, mi sono svegliato perché sembrava che ti stesse per esplodere il cuore e stavi _piangendo_ ed è colpa -”   
  
Foggy lo zittisce nell’unica maniera che possa funzionare.   
  
Non si è svegliato da un incubo orrendo per essere _lui_ a dover consolare Matt.   
  
C’è troppa forza perché sia un bel bacio, un cozzare disordinato di denti e labbra che sa di lacrime e, per Matt, chissà di cos’altro, ma Matt si aggrappa alle sue braccia come un naufrago disperato e così Foggy gli prende il viso tra le mani, chiude gli occhi, continua a baciarlo finché non sono entrambi senza fiato e troppo storditi per pensare ad altro.   
  
“Va tutto bene,” sussurra Foggy, la fronte premuta a quella di Matt, le dita posate ai lati del suo collo dove riesce a sentire anche lui il battito forte del suo cuore. “Era solo un incubo.”   
  
Matt sospira una risata incerta, annuisce strofinandosi contro la sua fronte, e dopo averlo abbracciato di nuovo si lascia ricadere sul materasso trascinandoselo dietro di forza.   
  
Foggy non apprezza particolarmente di essere trattato come un sacco di patate, ma per una volta può sorvolare, si dice mentre si accomoda nel calore di Matt. “Scusa se ti ho svegliato.”   
  
Matt gli accarezza un fianco sotto le coperte. “Scusa se non ti faccio dormire.”   
  
Foggy rotea gli occhi. Sa già che se iniziano con questa storia possono andare avanti all’infinito. “Sta’ zitto, Murdock.”   
  
Non ha bisogno di guardare per sapere che sta sorridendo. “Buonanotte anche a te.”   
  
Foggy sospira, passando le mani - ferme, pulite, sicure - attorno alla vita di Matt. Dubita che riuscirà a riprendere sonno tanto presto, ma almeno possono restare a non dormire insieme.


End file.
